If you only knew
by FANG-IGGY
Summary: After B.D.Ness and Jake have just hooked up,but something is brewing,a storm of sorts.Will this damage what they have or make it stronger.First FF!A bit Lemony!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER;I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR IS ALL OWED TO THE LOVELY AND TALENTED STEPHANIE MEYER!I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**Renesmee P.O.V**

"Ness,come on we're almost finished!" Alice repeated for the seventh time in the past hour.

"One more dress okay?Then you can go back to the dog." Auntie Rose said starting with a smile but ending up with a big frown on her face.I wish she wouldn't talk about my Jacob like that...It wasn't very in the end seeing as I was not co-operating with them any more my aunts lost patience leaving me to change back into my ripped jeans,hoodie and converse.I practiclly skipped out of the changing rooms over to where Auntie Ali and Auntie Rose were paying for my went into the car park and drove away.

It didn't seem like two seconds had gone by and already we were at the Cullen house...I hadn't realised Auntie Ali was driving so as soon as the car was parked I jumped out of the car and ran over to where my Jacob was waiting for me!I jumped into his arms and he picked me up and whirled me around.I was surprsied he could still do that though...I know he IS really strong but I had the body of a 21 year old even though I _was _only 12.

I stayed there in his arms for a while but all too soon Daddy was sighed into my hair and reluctantly let me but kept his arm around my waist until we got to the sitting room where Daddy,Uncle Emmet,Auntie Rose and Grandma Esme were he held my and Grandma Esme were sitting on the couch,Uncle Emmet was stood leaning on the wall and Daddy was over at the and my Jacob sat on the other couch and I sat right beside him,snuggling over closer to him when he wrapped his arm around my looked at Jacob with a weird expression before he started

"We all know that it is Jacobs birthday soon and he would much rather spend the day just with you Renesmee dear," Emmet started laughing there probably thinking something dirty..When he heard that thought, Daddy looked over at me and nodded before continuing

"But Alice decided to tourture him by-" he didn't get much of a chance to finish when Auntie Ali flitted down the stairs and shrieked "THROWING YOU A PARTY!" Again Uncle Emmett started laughing,but this time everyone but me and Jacob joined groaned at this and put his head down onto my lap-now I started laughing-he looked up and glared at me which only made me laugh more.

"Fine but leech.I'm not wearing a suit or anything like it.I want to have a say in the guest list AND I'm going on a walk with Nessie " Jacob stated picking me up and throwing me over his walked in silence and I started thinking would Jacob ever think of US as more than was still quiet when Jacob put me on my feet as soon as we reached the stream that was a good few miles away from the Cullen !How did we get this far?We hadn't spent five seconds walking...Jacob sat down first but pulled me into his lap.

"Ness?"he asked

"Hmm?" I responded all words failing me as I turned to look in his eyes.

"Do you love me?" He asked curiousity sparking something else in his eyes.I frowned

"Course why would you ask?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh no.I know you love me like a best friend...But do you love me like more than a friend?"

"Jake I -" I started but stopped when Jacob cupped my cheek in his hand and pressing his lips to felt weird...Not bad...but weird..I pulled his hand away from my face and placed it on my waist and he moved his other hand and put it on the other side of my waist pulling me closer.I wrapped my arms around his neck.

The kiss started off very sweet and gentle but it was building.I pushed him down so now Jake was lying down and I was on top of him.I took my hands away from his neck and started opening his shirt but he pushed me no!He doesn't like me like only was curious to see if I did like god I was so STUPID!But instead of pushing me away he just looked into my eyes. "Are...you...sure?" He asked panting.I just nodded and continued to take off his shirt but he sat up and finished pulling it he pulled me back down kissing me a bit slower than before.I grabbed his hands and put them around me,he responded in a different way putting his hands under my top and pulling it over my head.I grabbed his shorts and was about to tug on them when we heard a call

"JACOB BLACK,I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

**AUTHORS NOTE so what do you think?I only gave you a little teaser cos I want some reviews before I continue!If anyone wants more they have to review! :)**

**If you want me to write more REVIEW**

**If you want to know what happens at Jakes party REVIEW**

**If you want Jacob to be on top of YOU! REVIEW!**

**^I got that kind of idea from of my cousins faveourite authors!Read her stories and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

** JUST a little Authors note...**

**Sorry I AM new to the whole writing part of Fanfiction,I've been reading for a month or two now and I always wanted to know WHAT WAS TAKING SO LONG!But seeing as I am now in their shoes well...It's difficult I don't really get the uploading thing but I have tests for the rest of the week but if I get 5 reviews?That isn't too much to ask is it? Pweas? I will update as soon as possible but I am still trying to figure out if I want more teasers of Jake and Ness but I don't want to seem ...you know...weird :)**

**LATERS**

**Peace Out**

**FANG-IGGY**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER;I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACHTERS!**

**(i know I spelt that wrong don't judge me!)**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters OKAY!**

**Jacob P.O.V**

UGH!The day was going way too won't they bring Nessie home?Blondie probably knew this would hurt me and she is doing this on purpose...Stupid leech.I decided to take a shower,then I went to work on the car in the garage...Probably should've taken the shower after but meh...I took another shower but came out after only ten minutes because I heard a car and it was about a mile away.I dried and put on my shorts and t-shirt then went to wait in the car pulled into the driveway and I practically started jumping waiting for the Ness to FINALLY come out of the car had just about pulled up and Ness jumped out and ran into my waiting smelled so good maybe that was just because I missed her so much.I heard _Edward _calling for us.I sighed into her hair and pushed a reluctant Renesmee away from me,I snaked my arm around the perfect curve of her waist but ONLY till we were about to go into the sitting room otherwise Edward would KILL me!Edward looked over at me,nodded but let Nessie and I sit on the couch without saying anything to us.I was still holding Ness's hand but the position was a bit uncomfortable so I changed the position and put my arm around her shoulder,she snuggled in closer to me and I took in more of her scent.I had to fight the urge to kiss her right there and then but had to stop myself seeing as the blood suckers were still in the room and would most likely kill gave me a strange look before starting what he wanted to say.

I sorta blanked out to what the leech was saying but I had no other choice but to hear the pixie come down the stairs screeching "THROWING YOU A PARTY" I a party!And an Alice party ugh.I dropped my head into Nessies lap moving my arms to cross them over my chest when I did made Ness laugh and I looked at her and I didn't mean it and I knew that she knew that.I decided to make something clear and stated

"Fine but leech.I'm not wearing a suit or anything like it.I want to have a say in the guest list AND I'm going on a walk with Nessie " I bent over,picked Nessie up and threw her over my shoulder,she giggled.I started jogging,Nessie was stuck in her own little world right now...I put her down on the ground and sat down.I pulled her into my I was going to get going with Nessie and my relationship.I had to clear this up...I NEEDED to know if Nessie thought I was _boyfriend_ material...I had already promised Edward & Bells that I would keep the Imprinting a secret till she **chose** me herself _than_ I'd tell her.

"Ness?" I asked finally breaking the silence.. "Hmm?" she replied staring straight into my eyes as if she could see something that I didn't know was there.

"Do you love me?" I saw her face drop from a smile to a frown almost immediately.

"Course,Why would you ask?" she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh no.I know you love me like a best friend...But do you love me like more than a friend?" curiousty sparkled in her eyes.

"Jake-I-" I couldn't help it she just made me...you know...hot...I cupped her cheek in my hand and kissed pulled my hand off her face and I panicked thinking she wanted me to stop,but then she put my hand on her waist.I moved my other hand and put it around her waist and pulled her so close she was almost on top of me.I could tell already tell that she could feel my umm . but I couldn't help she didn't seem to be put off by wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed me down so now she was a lying on top of pulled her hands away from my neck and started opening my shirt. oh!I knew where this was if she wanted it I had to give it to her.I HAD is my imprintee.

I pushed her back just incase.I couldn't get out what I wanted to say properly cos I was panting "Are...you...sure?" She nodded and started to take off my shirt again but I wanted to I finish off the job quickly.I pulled it over my head and threw it over beside a tree.I put my arms around her curves again and I decided if I was going shirtless so was eventually I managed to stop kissing her and I pulled off her shirt and threw it over in the same direction I had thrown mine.I started kissing her this time but it soon started to get a bit grabbed my shorts and she pulled on them.I was about to help her with those too when I heard

"JACOB BLACK,I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Oh SHIT!

**REVIEW!I just changed Chapter one!I saw that I had made like LOADS of mistakes and I am sooooo the more reviews I get the more chapters YOU get.**

**So **

**REVIEW if you want to find out what happens**

**REVIEW if you want more chapters**

**REVIEW if you want more Jake and Nessie lemon ;)**

**^ again that is kinda like what Fangrules writes but still It's in a Twilight fanfiction and she writes Maximum Ride PLEASSSSEEEE REVIEW!**


	4. UPDATE

Sorry I haven't updated in a while BUTTTTTT!

I AM on Summer holidays and I have NOTHING better to do...And I just had two brain waves withing ten minutes so I am going to write them out,re-read them,re-type them and update them.

to readers of My Winged Angel; Your in l-u-c-k!I have a new twist in the plot and stuff mwahahaha :).I plan on putting some FAX into it and MORE Eggy!

to readers of If You Only Knew; You might not be so lucky...I am running out of ideas :( sorry but I will try!I am NOT going to discontinue it!.But it might take me a while.

Also to anyone who likes Skulduggery Pleasant.I am writing one about Fletchyrie!It's a work in progress and I will give out more details soon!

Emo Peace Out!

Aisling.


End file.
